Una nueva esperanza
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Ella era una persona normal con muchas aspiraciones, metas y deseos de superación; sin embargo, una mañana lluviosa algo trágicamente increíble sucedió que la dejó sin palabras y con el corazón destrozado, ese día, su tranquila vida cambió para siempre, nada volvería a ser igual.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva mangaka. Tomaré prestados una vez más a estos personajes con el fin de entretener.

 **Advertencia:** _temas fuertes y sin intención de herir ni ofender a nadie, simplemente es una historia que decidí escribir. No son hechos reales, pero son situaciones de la vida real, lamentablemente._

* * *

 **Una nueva esperanza**

 **Capítulo uno**

Era tarde estaba lloviendo y apenas podía ver, había salido de su casa más tarde de lo habitual esperando a que la lluvia parara, aunque sea solo un poco; sin embargo, debido a eso estaba llegando tarde a la primera clase de la mañana. Caminaba precipitadamente con apenas su sencillo paraguas, su mochila, un jean que se estaba mojando por más que no lo quisiera, su sweater y unas cómodas zapatillas; era primavera, pero el clima recién comenzaba a ajustarse a la transición de las estaciones y por lo tanto estaba en una época en la que no se sabía cómo salir a la calle, mucho abrigo demasiado calor y poco abrigo demasiado frío… ¡Cómo ansiaba que el clima se pusiera de acuerdo de una vez! Ella no era una persona muy amante de la moda ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, era una persona sumamente sencilla, pero debía ir a clases, y pasar muchas horas allí empapada de pies a cabeza no la ponía de muy buen humor que digamos.

Solo faltaban más o menos veinte calles y contando las otras diez que había transitado estaba un poco más que mojada… detestaba no tener dinero, simplemente no podía evitar sentirse frustrada y pobre; su empleo le dejaba vivir con lo justo y por más que era difícil estudiar y trabajar y, que muchas veces, no le alcanzara ni para comprarse ropa interior estaba agradecida de por lo menos poder tener un ingreso fijo todos los meses para poder seguir su sueño de ser una gran psicóloga, estaba casi a mitad de camino, por lo que rendirse ahora sería una gran decepción y muchísimo tiempo perdido; además, adoraba lo que estudiaba y en lo que se convertiría.

La lluvia no cesaba y su recorrido parecía hacerse mucho más largo de lo normal, era eso o estaba terriblemente cansada, ya era miércoles y se encontraba sin energía para lo que quedaba de la semana. Mojada de pies a cabeza, sin aminorar su marcha y luchando por no caer en la obscenidad de las maldiciones se dirigió lo más de prisa que pudo por uno de los lugares más preocupantes de su trayecto hacia la universidad. Era edificio abandonado en plena construcción, era único en toda la cuadra. Ese lugar le daba escalofríos, era horrendo, a medio construir, sucio, con mucho moho, posiblemente a punto de desmoronarse y, lo que era peor, era un lugar en donde en las noches, la gente se juntaba solo para drogarse, atormentarse, acobijarse o simplemente venderse por sexo o practicar sexo. Ese lugar era la pesadilla de todos los días de su pasar, tenía pánico de que alguien saliera repentinamente y la secuestrara o la intentaran abusar o matar… Era solo paranoia, en esas horas de la mañana el lugar estaba completamente vacío, pero si alguien se adentraba a ver en su interior podría encontrar vestigios de lo que sucedía en la noche: condones usados ocasionalmente, (lo cual agradecía profundamente por lo menos la gente todavía se cuidaba) jeringas, botellas de alcohol, colchones y demás pertenencias de personas que dormían o habitaban regularmente ahí. Definitivamente era un lugar en donde no podía pensar si quiera en pasar tranquila, le daba terror, tal vez estaba siendo terriblemente exagerada, pero esa era la sensación que le provocaba el simple hecho de pasar por allí.

Hubo algo en el preciso momento de pasar por ahí que le heló la sangre más que de costumbre… Se sintió aturdida, con mucho miedo y la sensación de que algo no estaba bien inundó su ser. Lo primero que llamó su atención era el sonido de los perros que se cobijaban de la tormenta, estaban ladrando y peleando por algo, sin poder evitarlo, su parte más curiosa y la que siempre le causaba miles de dolores de cabeza la incitó a ver qué era lo que tenía a los animales tan descontentos y tan agresivos. Su corazón latía estrepitosamente, tanto que pensaba que esas fuertes palpitaciones llamarían la atención de los perros hacia ella y la atacarían, pero simplemente no podía dejar de ver que era lo que sucedía ahí. Por un lado, veía a uno de los animales hacerle frente a todos los demás con el hocico cubierto de sangre y defendiendo lo que ella interpretó como su presa; y por el otro, veía a todos los demás perros hambrientos y desesperados esperando el momento perfecto para atacar y llevarse el sabroso trofeo….

Solo que….

Cuando escuchó el llanto de la criatura que estaban intentando devorar los animales dio un grito que pudo haberse escuchado muchas cuadras de donde se encontraba.

¿Era el llanto de un bebé?

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? No podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Era un día terrible, todavía llovía fuerte, pero ese llanto, ese débil y a la vez decisivo llanto no podría ser producto de su paranoia y su aberración por ese lugar. Tal vez había oído mal, tal vez era un gato o algún cachorro que esa perra o perro intentaba defender o devorar antes que el resto ¿debería salir corriendo, debería verificar? Su cabeza trabajaba a mil por horas diciéndole que se moviera antes de que lo lamentara más tarde, que fuera hacia donde estaban esos animales y que revisara que precisamente sea un gato o cachorro y que intentara llevarlo al veterinario u otro lado… pero… ¿y si era en verdad un bebé?

' _Rápido que esperas, lo lamentarás después, si es lo que crees que es que harás si no tomas las acciones correspondientes'_ , se gritaba mentalmente, rogando que solo fuera un pobre y desgraciado animal y no un ser humano a punto de ser devorado por los animales.

Sin perder más tiempo, y llorando por el terrible momento que estaba viviendo corrió a los gritos y a piedrazos a los perros que estaban ahí, muchos dieron batalla e incluso intentaron atacarla por meterse entre su festín y ellos; sin embargo, su paraguas, aunque quedó destrozado por la contienda pudo hacer que se fueran todos los animales y cuando por fin pudo acercarse y comprobar que era lo que efectivamente estaba viendo quiso morir.

En una bolsa negra rota por los perros, esas de las que se utilizan para arrojar basura, se encontraba un bebé recién nacido, todo ensangrentado, con su cordón y su placenta.

¿Llorar?, ¿gritar?, ¿maldecir?, ¿Qué mierda hacer?

Estaba desesperada, prácticamente inmóvil en ese inmundo lugar, con un bebé… un bebé inocente que algún hijo de puta o hija de puta intentó asesinar… ¿estaba muerto? ¿estaba vivo? ¿cómo reaccionar ante esa terrible realidad e inmundicia del ser humano? ¿cómo explicarse a ella misma que existen personas capaces de hacerle eso a otra, de su propia sangre, de su propio vientre, tan inocente, tan desprotegido, tan puro, sin maldad, sin absolutamente nada de culpa más que nacer? ¿cómo podría alguien…?

No lo entendía, y estudiar psicología todos esos años… en ese momento no le sirvió para nada. No había forma de razonar, no había forma de entender, no había ninguna excusa posible para describir lo que sentía hacia la podredumbre humana que había hecho semejante atrocidad.

Llorando, sudando e intentando por todos los medios no temblar llamó a una ambulancia. Nadie le entendía nada, nadie sabía que sucedía, pero cuando pronunció con dureza, repulsión y odio las palabras "bebé, bolsa negra, edificio abandonado" supo que en estaría ahí de inmediato. Sin embargo, ella no podía esperar a que la ayuda llegara, esa criatura indefensa, sino muerta, podría estar viva y experimentando hipotermia…. Dudaba, por todos los dioses que dudaba, pero su humanidad pudo más y arrastrándose hacia esa criatura y sufriendo lo que sería la experiencia más horrible y traumática de su vida hasta el día de su muerte, tomó al bebé en brazos y lo abrazó con todo su ser. Estaba frio, estaba congelado, lo sacó de la bolsa, los perros no lo habían lastimado, milagrosamente solo habían abierto la bolsa y eso fue lo que tal vez había salvado a la criatura.

Respiraba.

Era una respiración muy lenta, pero lo hacía, pudo ver que lo hacía. Dio un grito de alegría que jamás en su vida lo iba a olvidar, estaba con vida, y pudo ver que era una niña.

Sabía que su sweater estaba empapado, pero no podía y se resistía dejar a esa criatura en la bolsa en la que estaba, no le importaba que los médicos la reprendieran, no le importaba que se manchara ella o su ropa de sangre, necesitaba abrigar a esa bebé. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, con todo el amor que le había sido negado a esa niña, la envolvió entre sus ropas, primero con su remera y, luego, con su sweater. No podía hacer más que llorar. A la mierda todo, a la mierda el mundo…

Estuvo así hasta que alguien con desesperación la tomó de los hombros y quiso quitarle a la niña, estaba con vida, respiraba y podía sentir su corazón entre toda esa sangre y suciedad. Se aferró con violencia a la criatura, aun llorando y maldiciendo a la miseria humana, no entendía lo que sucedía.

—Por favor, necesitamos constatar su estado y ayudar a esa criatura—, escuchó decir a alguien. No estaba segura de lo que sucedía, estaba aturdida, pero sabía que debía salvar a esa niña.

—Debes dejar que la revisemos, de lo contrario deberemos sedarte—. Volvió a decir una voz, pero esta vez enfocó su mirada y comprendió lo que sucedía.

—Lo siento, yo lo siento tanto, por favor ¡ayúdenla! ¡sálvenla! — Suplicó en medio de un mar de lágrimas por causa de esa pequeña desconocida.

—Debes entregárnosla, de lo contrario no podremos ayudarla, por favor.

Comprendiendo al fin que quien le estaba hablando era un médico, con mucho pesar, pero con mucha esperanza le entregó a la niña, quedando con los brazos desnudos y el alma vacía. —¿puedo… puedo ir con ella?

—Es más que necesario, deberás declarar lo sucedido y viendo el estado en el que te encuentras necesitarás un chequeo, estás en estado de shock, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Sí…

Sin decir una sola palabra, subió a la ambulancia con el alma partida en mil pedazos, rogando que esa pequeña lograra sobrevivir y pudiera tener esa vida que cruelmente le habían querido negar y que merecía vivir.

—Para empezar, necesito saber tu nombre—. Preguntó uno de los médicos que estaba atendiendo a la niña en la ambulancia camino al hospital.

—Misaki Ayuzawa—, fue lo único que respondió camino al hospital.

 **Continuará….**

 **:.**

¿Hola?

¿Todavía hay alguien que quiera leerme?

Este escrito es muy crudo, ya lo habrán notado por el primer capítulo, pero es algo que quiero hacer y reflexionar en el camino. Lloré mucho al escribir este primer capítulo, pero saben, estas cosas se están viviendo prácticamente a diario y la verdad me parte el corazón.

Espero que entiendan que mi forma de escribir tal vez cambió durante estos años, pero espero poder entregar algo emotivo y entendible y, a la vez, algo realista. Sin embargo, fiel a mi estilo esto tiene y debe tener un final feliz, no sé con qué regularidad voy a actualizar ni cuantos capítulos va a tener, veré principalmente el recibimiento que tiene este primer capítulo y en base a eso serán las siguientes actualizaciones.

Muy buen año…

Sele


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme; sin embargo, sigo tomándolos prestados para esta historia.

Capítulo dos

El olor a hospital era algo que detestó durante toda su vida y cada vez que pisaba uno era por suma necesidad no por nada superficial. Todavía estaba aturdida, asustada, asqueada y, sobretodo, muy preocupada. El trayecto al hospital, para ella, fue muy lento; sin embargo, la ambulancia iba a toda velocidad para lograr la pronta atención de la criatura en cuestión. Con la sirena sonando a todo volumen y pasando a través del pesado tráfico de la mañana y del mal clima, la ambulancia llegó en menos de quince minutos a destino.

Misaki estaba en un estado imposible de describir, tenía muchas sensaciones y emociones que había hecho estragos en su ser. Los paramédicos solo pudieron lograr que dijera su nombre, ella solo tenía ojos y oídos para lo que sucedía con la bebé acostada en la camilla delante de ella. Se veía tan indefensa, parecía tan frágil y tan inocente que no dejaba de preguntarse si lograría sobrevivir. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo desesperadamente creía que si había logrado mantenerse con vida hasta ese momento, podría salir adelante porque demostraba lo aferrada que estaba a la vida.

Bajaron de la ambulancia con una rapidez admirable y avanzaron hacia la sala de emergencias sin perder tiempo. Misaki corría con ellos a toda velocidad, pero al llegar a la sala los médicos la detuvieron de inmediato.

—Espera aquí por favor, sé que quieres entrar, pero debemos actuar con rapidez y en las condiciones que se encuentra la niña sólo estarás en medio. Entiende por favor—.

En un momento pensó en quejarse, quería estar con esa bebé, pero se dio cuenta que solo estorbaría, por lo tanto, asintió y dejó que los médicos hicieran su trabajo.

—Volveré a hablar contigo en cuanto la estabilicemos y tengamos el primer parte médico. Espera por favor, en unos momentos las autoridades del hospital y los investigadores del caso vendrán a hablar contigo—.

—Sí, esperaré aquí, por favor…salven a esa bebé… por lo que más quieran…

—Haremos todo lo posible—.

En primera instancia su intención fue correr y entrar con ella en la sala de emergencias, no quería mentir y aunque sabía que la niña estaría bien, ella se encontraba muy desconcertada, fuera de su centro y en un estado deplorable. En algún momento, de camino al hospital le habían puesto una frazada para tapar su torso descubierto; hacía frío y estaba bajo la lluvia solo con sus jeans y en sostén. Todavía no lograba reaccionar, poco a poco iba teniendo más noción en donde estaba, su cuerpo le estaba recordando que estaba empapada y que estaba aferrada a una frazada rodeada de gente desconocida que la miraban sin disimular, tal vez pensando que estaba bajo estupefacientes o que era una persona sin hogar.

De pronto, escuchó su nombre. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que la persona que estaba llamándola estaba justo a su lado. Al escuchar su nombre por segunda vez giró su cabeza y vio a un doctor que esta vez ponía con suavidad la mano en su hombro.

—¿Señorita Ayuzawa? — Preguntó insistente, con un poco de preocupación en su tono de voz. Se preguntó si tal vez hubiese sido buena idea sedarla y darle una habitación para tranquilizarla, pero viendo que el hospital estaba prácticamente colapsado de pacientes al mismo tiempo no le pareció tan buena idea.

—¿Si? — giró su cabeza rápidamente, preocupada por la salud de la bebé aún más que antes. —¿Qué sucedió doctor? ¿Acaso…?

—No se preocupe, todavía no tengo noticias del estado de la pequeña. No hace mucho que entró a la sala, por eso no tengo información.

—¿Y que hace aquí que no está con ella?

Por un instante, el doctor quedó sorprendido por esa mirada de furia que fue dirigida a su persona. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo miraba con tanto fulgor en los ojos. Sin embargo, pretendió que esa mirada no lo afectara, después de todo esa chica estaba muy aturdida con la situación, por eso se armó de paciencia y le explicó lenta y pacientemente quién era y que hacía allí.

—Lo siento mucho, no estoy con ella porque si bien soy un médico. No estoy a cargo de la sala de emergencias. Necesito estar en la parte legal del caso, después de todo soy jefe de pediatría y este caso es un tanto particular. No se preocupe que la niña está en manos de los mejores profesionales y harán todo lo humanamente posible para se recupere lo más pronto posible—.

—Lo lamento mucho, no quise ser grosera, doctor…

—Usui Takumi

Misaki se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes. El doctor acaba de decir que era jefe del departamento de pediatría, pero si solo podría ser unos años mayor que ella ¿cómo era posible?

—Sé que debes tener muchas dudas y que te encuentras en una situación muy inusual y delicada, pero si colaboras con nosotros todo saldrá bien—.

 _¿Con nosotros, que querrá decir con eso?_ Se preguntó Misaki, la verdad era que no había prestado mucha atención a sus alrededores y, por eso, no se dio cuenta que junto a ese doctor estaba una mujer de lentes de aspecto severo, y otro joven también con gafas.

—Perítame presentarme, mi nombre es Kanou Soutarou y estoy a cargo de la investigación. Soy detective y trabajo para la policía división delitos contra la niñez y en conjunto con el juzgado de menores con la señorita Kaga Shizuko como representante—. Kanou señaló a su compañera para darle lugar para poder hablar.

— Mucho gusto señorita Ayuzawa, estamos aquí porque lo que sucedió es verdaderamente un hecho terrible y porque ha sido un milagro que esa niña sobreviviera al ataque de perros. Tengo entendido que usted pudo salvarla de esa situación cuéntenos, ¿qué sucedió realmente? —

Misaki miró aleatoriamente al doctor, al policía y a la persona de servicios sociales. Sentía el estómago revuelto, preocupación por el bienestar de esa bebé y muy fuera de lugar. Estaba pasando por una situación que nunca creyó poder vivir, se sentía triste, confundida y muy enojada con las personas, como si toda su vida hasta ese momento hubiese sido una tomada de pelos. Ella, quién estudiaba la mente humana no podía comprender como alguien pudo haber hecho algo semejante con un ser tan indefenso… ¿cómo hacía para comprender que un ser pensante, una persona, un humano había despachado a un recién nacido como si fuera basura? Basura, sí… porque esa criatura fue arrojada en una bolsa negra, para que muera, para que fuera comida de animales, un desperdicio más de la sociedad.

Sin darse cuenta cuanto tiempo permaneció perdida en sus pensamientos sintió como volvían a tocar su hombro en busca de atención. Se secó furiosamente esas amargas lágrimas que habían vuelto a caer y trató de enfocar la vista hacia la persona que estaba llamando su atención por segunda vez en la mañana; el doctor Usui volvía a hablarle para que diera su versión de los hechos.

—Para ser sincera, no tengo idea que fue lo hice. Solo sé que llegaba tarde a clases, llovía y cuando estaba pasando la obra en construcción abandonada me dio mucho miedo. Tuve una sensación que todavía me hace temblar…

Explicó con detalles todo lo que recordó, pensó cada palabra y cada momento vivido y enfatizó que no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazada a la bebé hasta que la ambulancia llegó y los paramédicos prácticamente le quitaron a la niña para atenderla.

Revivió nuevamente las sensaciones, las emociones y finalmente terminó con la entrevista muy cansada. Los tres no quisieron perder más tiempo y decidieron que la entrevista fuera ahí en donde ella estaba sentada. Pero fue contraproducente, pues ella estaba muy alterada y finalmente terminaron llevándola a una sala para que se recostara y tomara un tranquilizante. No tenía ropa seca por lo que las enfermeras le prestaron un camisón y mientras su ropa se secaba.

Una vez que Kanou y Kaga se fueron el doctor Usui intentó conversar con ella, sin embargo, Misaki tenía la mirada muy triste y preocupada. No tenía ganas de hablar y por más que el doctor Usui intentaba sacarle conversación para evaluar su salud ella no respondía. No podía obligarla a hablar, así que pensó que lo más prudente sería dejarla sola y volver cuando tuviera noticias de la niña.

Finalmente, luego de dos largas horas llegaron noticias de la niña. El trabajo había sido arduo, los médicos tuvieron que evaluar intensamente la situación debido a que había sido arrojada a la basura sin siquiera haber cortado el cordón o la placenta. Tuvieron que darle un shock antiséptico, darle vacunas que no necesitaría si hubiese tenido un buen nacimiento y asegurarse que su vida no peligrara por la hipotermia que había sufrido. Era un verdadero milagro.

Cuando Misaki escuchó las noticas su corazón se llenó de felicidad y emoción. Inconscientemente o no, había ayudado a salvar una vida… una vida que ahora debía encontrar un hogar en este mundo… una vida que había sido abandonada y una vida que esperaría mucho tiempo antes de poder ser adoptada debido al sistema en el que entrara una vez que le dieran el alta médica.

—Te dije que estaba en buenas manos, señorita Ayuzawa. La niña tendrá un largo proceso de recuperación. Tal vez le lleve semanas salir de aquí o posiblemente días, pero eso dependerá de su fuerza de voluntad—.

—Si es por eso saldrá de aquí esta misma tarde—, rio Misaki a pesar de todo.

—Solo con el correr de los días sabremos cómo evoluciona. Por el momento se encuentra estable y en la incubadora. Pudimos averiguar que no es una niña que nació a tiempo, entendemos que el parto fue inducido y que por ello nació antes. De acuerdo a los estudios no llega a cumplir los ocho meses de gestación, es todo un milagro que esté con vida en las condiciones que la encontraste—.

Respiró profundamente.

—¿Qué sucederá con ella? ¿Quién la cuidará?

—Primero debemos encontrar a su madre. En caso de no aparecer su madre, seguiremos buscando a familiares maternos y, finalmente, de no aparecer nadie directamente será entregada a la justicia y permanecerá en un internado hasta que alguien pueda adoptarla—. Respondió pensativo el doctor.

Vio la cara de Misaki y pareció comprender que esa muchacha pasaría mucho tiempo en el hospital con la niña. Esperaba que no se encariñara demasiado con ella porque no había manera posible que ella se hiciera cargo de esa bebé. Era lógico, después de todo, solo tenía veintitrés años. Y aunque se mantuviera sola, estudiaba y la niña estaría sola y eso no sería bien visto por las autoridades…. Solo esperaba equivocarse. De pronto la escuchó hablar, pero no comprendió del todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Su nombre es Megumi.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Se llamará Megumi, no quiero que estemos diciéndole la bebé o la niña, merece tener un nombre; y si todavía no tiene, ese es el nombre que llevará—. Dijo completamente decidida.

—Se lo haré saber de inmediato al cuerpo médico. Por lo pronto, eso es todo señorita Ayuzawa. Creo que hasta aquí ha podido ayudar. Ya es libre y nosotros nos encargaremos de aquí en más…

—De ninguna manera, esa niña es mi responsabilidad. Debo… debo hacer todo lo que pueda por ella.

—¿A qué se refiere? — Preguntó sospechando la respuesta.

—Doctor Usui ¿qué posibilidades existen para adoptar a esa niña?

Con esa pregunta en forma de respuesta el doctor Usui Takumi confirmó lo que sospechaba, esa chica quería hacerse cargo de la pequeña. La vio tan decidida y con una mirada llena de esperanza que no tuvo corazón para decirle que las posibilidades eran nulas.

Continuará….

:.

Gracias por leer, espero que lleguemos a un lindo desenlace. A partir de acá empieza la historia. Espero que entiendan que es ficción y que no tengo mucha idea de las leyes en cada país en relación a las adopciones y abandonos de bebés y niños. La idea está clara, los detalles los iré puliendo a medida que avance la historia. Espero que sigan conmigo y muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Sele :)


End file.
